Turmoiled Confusions
by AtomicFail
Summary: A girl named Turmoil,and her friends Cypress and Blossom have a sleep over.They fall asleep and wake up as 3 moon old kits.A thunderclan patrol finds them and they take Turmoil and her friends to camp.Firestar then lets them join. What happens next?
1. Starting off in Thunderclan

I, Turmoil, was in Social Studies. My teacher was telling us about French history. As always I paid no attention. I knew this all. I studied French History with my grandmother as a child. Cypress sat across from me. She was my best friend and liked the warrior books. Blossom sat in front of me. She disliked the warrior books, but I absolutley loved them. Exspecially the Power of Three and Omen of the Stars. Only because of Jayfeather. He is so grumpy, and awesome. He's the best medicine cat ever. My teacher was saying some random crap about stuff. He then yelled my name. I looked up and he asked," What was I just talking about?" I smiled and said," well for people who weren't listening, you said that the French gave the statue of Liberty to America, it is a sign of friendship and non-hostility." His jaw dropped. He then straightened up and said,"Yes, well everybody pack up. It's almost time for you all to go home for the weekend." Cypress leaned over to me and whispered,"Almost time for our sleep-over." I nodded. Blossom was coming too. We all walked out of the room when the bell rang. We went to the first floor and out of the middle school. I led the way to my house. It was a nice new-leaf day. It's Spring. When we got to my house, I unlocked the door with my key and we all went inside. My mother and father weren't home yet. They both worked as a lawyer. "Well, let's go to my room." I said. I motioned for them to follow me and we ran up the stairs to my room. We all placed our bags down and we fell onto my bed. I looked at my ceiling. It was painted black with stars and the moon. I painted it that way, I only did it because it made me feel like a warrior cat. Sleeping underneath the stars. Not in a house. In the forest. I sighed silently. I sat up and said to Cypress,"Which warrior cat is your favorite?" Blossom groaned. She didn't hate the warrior books but she thought of them as boring. But she did have a favorite I knew it. Cypress sat up and thought for a second then said," Definantly Lionblaze."Blossom sat up,sighed and said,"If I had to choose one I'd say Dustpelt." I smirked evilly and said,"Jayfeather, the only one that is blind, a medicine cat, and mine." We all laughed. Hours later my parents got home and yelled to us that they brought home chicken. We came down to eat and then ran back upstairs. Soon we found a yearbook of mine and started pointing out hot guys. Time passed and we all grew tired. So we changed into pajamas and flopped onto my bed again. We all fell asleep fast.

I woke up to not being on my comfortable bed, but being on a mossy ground. I stretched and stood up. My legs wobbled and I looked at a tree, it seemed unusually tall. I saw a stream and went over to it. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I was a cat! A small kit to be exact! I looked back and saw that before I got up, next to me was a cream she-kit and a ginger she-kit. The cream colored kit looked like Cypress's blond hair, and yes! Blossom is a ginger. I padded over to them. But I fell and woke up the two. Blossom opened her eyes first. Her eyes brown like usual. She blinked them open. Cypress then opened her eyes. They were green as always. They both looked confused."Why is there a cat in front of me?" Cypress asked. "Ello. I fancy a spot of tea and fish and chips." I said with a British accent. "A British Ruffly silver cat is talking? Or is Turmoil trying to mess with me?" Blossom meowed. She's not very bright. "We turned into cats. I also think we're in the Warriors books." I meowed. They both stood up and we started padding around. I squinted my eyes as a patrol came towards us. They were coming towards us. I couldn't belive it. We were in the Warriors books. And it was a Thunderclan patrol, the ground is bouncy, and there's lots of underbrush. There were 3 toms and 2 she-cats. One came straight over to us. It was a tom that was huge, lean,broad-shouldered, muscular and a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. I already knew it was the deputy. Brambleclaw. He then motioned for a she-cat to come over, it was obviously Squirrelflight, his mate. I knew because he twined tails with her when she came over, and she had a bushy squirrel-like tail. Brambleclaw whispered something to her and she nodded. He then meowed,"Hello kits. I am Brambleclaw. I'm Thunderclan deputy. Who are you all?" I smirked and mewed, "I'm Turmoil, this is Cypress and Blossom." I pointed to them with my tail. "Well you 3, I need to take you to camp to report you to Firestar. Our leader. Now if he allows you to stay you can obviously join as kits." he meowed. "We would be honored." I meowed. Another tom padded over and picked up Blossom. The tom that did seemed to be relized it was him and purred. Then the two other cats were a pale-ginger she-cat, Sandstorm, and a pale-gray tom with dark flecks, obviously Ashfur. They stood there watching. Brambleclaw picked me up and Squirrelflight picked up Cypress.I still wondered what book we were in. Brambleclaw is deputy._So after Sunset, or maybe a little after he becomes deputy. _Us 3 were carried in silence. When they reached the camp Brambleclaw told Ashfur to get Firestar. We were put ran up to me and mewed a whisper,"What book are we in?" I shrugged. I scanned the camp. Looking for clues. There I found the apprentice den, elder's den and warrior's den._I just need to find the nursery! _Firestar came from his den and meowed,"Who are you and where did you come from?" I padded up to him and meowed,"I am Turmoil and these are Cypress and Blossom. We are kittypets but we were taken from 3 different litters and put on your territory. Mother Rose told us so!" I lied. He nodded and meowed,"I was a kittypet but the leader before me let me join. Now, how old are you 3?" I shook my fur a bit and meowed,"Just 3 moons." We definately were the right size. He nodded."You kits can join but from today Turmoil is Wildkit, Blossom is Petalkit, and Cypress is names will help you fit in ." he meowed. We nodded."Sandstorm, show them the nursery where they will stay." he meowed. When she took us to the nursery, instantly 3 kits ran up to us. A black kit;Hollykit, a golden kit;Lionkit, and a gray kit; my Jaykit. "We're starting from the begining in the Sight." I meowed to Petalit and Cedarkit. Cedarkit smiled flirtatiosly at Lionkit. Hollykit rolled her eyes at just stared with questioning nom-ful blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Lionkit!" he meowed."This is my sister Hollykit and my blind brother Jaykit." I hissed with annoyance, my fur bristled at him. He looked suprised at me."You don't need to tell us that he's blind!" I hissed at him. Petalkit hissed at me to shut up. I let my fur lie flat. Jaykit blushed but tried to act annoyed at me defending him like that. I smiled. "Well I'm Wildkit. This is Cedarkit and Petalkit." I finally nodded and meowed,"How old are you 3? Us 3 are 3 moons." I smiled and meowed,"So are we! Wow!" Cedarkit yawned. Lionkit then meowed,"We all should go to sleep!" So we did. We all slept peacefully too.

We awoke and went out to play. Jaykit stumbled a bit so I helped him by putting my tail on his blushed. Cedarkit and Lionkit were play fighting. Petalkit and Hollykit pretended to be senior warriors by talking about the silly kits. Jaykit grumbled a bit so I licked his cheek. It was me trying to kiss him! He blushed again.I smiled and meowed,"I know you feel uncomfortable but it's okay. I'll be here to protect to and help you." He started blushing uber-lots.I purred. This clan is already great! But the foxes, I know what's coming up. Will I really have to deal with that part? Maybe he won't have to fall off th cliff with me here.


	2. Foxes

About a moon passed since we joined, we were having so much fun we didn't notice Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight go to find loose only looked up when panicked warriors pounded into camp. I guess it's the foxes. Spiderleg and Thornclaw were so scared. Firestar then asked,"What's going on?" Spiderleg took a deep breath and panted,"There's a dead fox on our territory." Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit were shocked. I just stood there with Cedarkit and Petalkit. We all read this book. Firestar was tense,"Where?" he asked. Thornclaw mewed, panting,"By the Sky Oak. It was killed by a trap." Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight scrambled into camp. Brambleclaw then asked,"What's going on?" "Thornclaw and Spiderleg have found a dead fox," Firestar explained. "Killed by a trap." Male or female?" Squirrelflight asked "Female," Spiderleg told her. "Then there may be cubs," Brambleclaw growled. Jaykit was puzzled. "What harm can a couple of fox cubs do?" he whispered to Hollykit. "Cubs grow up into foxes, mouse-brain!" she hissed back. "An adult fox can kill a cat." I almost snapped at Hollykit, but I didn't, not with the fox cubs in the territory."The fox had the scent of milk on her," Thornclaw reported. "So there are definitely cubs," Firestar concluded. The warriors' den rattled as Ashfur scrambled out. "Where was this trap?" Brambleclaw asked. Thornclaw's answer broke into his thoughts. "The trap is lakeside of the camp, not far from the Sky Oak." "The cubs must be near," Brambleclaw guessed. "Their mother will not have wandered far from them." Ferncloud poked her head out of the nursery. Her eyes full of should we do?" Ferncloud had asked. "We can't let the forest be overrun by foxes! What about my kits?" "We must find the den," Brambleclaw replied without hesitation. Firestar and Brambleclaw sorted out positions and went on with the asked if we could go, but Brambleclaw said no and for us to guard camp. We sulked for a moment. Then Jaykit then mewed quietly,"We should go try to find the fox cubs!" Hollykit was against it. Warrior code. Kits can't leave camp without a warrior. Lionkit nodded. "We'll be protecting Foxkit and Icekit," I meowed. Cedarkit glared at me. Along with Petalkit. I shrugged,"It needs to happen." I told them. Jaykit smiled,"Let's go!" he meowed quietly to us. We looked around and Ashfur was guarding camp. "Let's go through the dirt-place tunnel. So we're not caught. And it'll cover our scent." I mewed. So we did. Nobody saw us. We exited camp and slid into the forest. Everybody was far from us. " "Follow me." Lionkit mewed to us. We soon found the tunnel. We squeezed inside and heard the whimper of the fox cubs. Lionkit hissed and soon we all did. The cubs started growling and came at us. We dashed out and ran away from the tunnel. I stayed with Jaykit. Cedarkit stayed with Lionkit, and Petalkit stayed with Hollykit. I grabbed Jaykit's scruff and he yowled. But between his fur I meowed,"It's just me." It was muffled but he knewit was me. I saw the cliff a few tail-lengths ahead of me and I turned. The fox cub didn't stop chasing us. I stopped, and put Jaykit down. I turned, unsheathed my claws and clawed the fox cub's face. Jaykit bounded to me and clawed the fox cub's face too, but just barely. Blood trickled down it's face, it turned and ran. I hissed at it and turned to Jaykit. He stood there, shaking. I grabbed his scruff again and found the dirt-place tunnel I got through and slid inside th camp. Petalkit, Hollykit, Cedarkit, and Lionkit were already back. They stood a quarter of a tail-length from us. I snuck towards them and put Jaykit down. He was blushing. Nobody saw us. We stood there, protecting the dirtplace tunnel from the other fox cub. Daisy padded by and nodded to us. We sighed she didn;t suspect a thing. Just thinking we were 'protecting' the camp. Firestar and other warriors bounded into camp, yowling about how the fox cubs are gone. We all cheered, the cubs were gone and we could go to sleep. Us 6 were the only cats to know about the experiance. Only 2 of them fought a fox cub, and only 1 saved Jaykit's life.

Lionkit and Cedarkit were play fighting when she scratched his ear. He yowled and ran to Leafpool. She treated it, but he had to stay in the medicine cat den. Hollykit watched with amazed eyes. She then padded over to me and mewed, "I want to be a medicine cat!" I looked at her and meowed,"No Jaykit would be better." She hissed and stalked off. Her tail waving prissily. I hissed, I hate girls like that. Jaykit bounded over to me. Hollykit turned back to see Jaykit nuzzle me. She gasped. And I knew that was bad.


	3. Apprentices and gathering

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Wildkit, Petalkit, and Cedarkit.**** There will be some swearing. **

**Wildkit: Yes. By me!**

**Me: Shaddup and get back into Thunderclan you liar!**

**Wildkit: But I'll be a 'paw'!**

**Me: And on with the story!**

I sighed. Hollykit ran over to Petalkit and told her. Petalkit gave me a, 'really?' look and I shrugged. I licked Jaykit's ear and padded away to Cedarkit. "Okay. Nice job at helping me piss off Hollykit." I whispered. "What? All I did was scratch Lionblaze's ear." She whispered back stepping away. "Well first of all we're kits and Hollykit told me she wants to be a medicine cat. We can't let that happen. We already know she's gonna be a warrior. We might as well save Brightheart from that pain." I replied. Cedarkit nodded and padded into the medicine cat den to Lionkit. I padded back to Jaykit and meowed. "You should be a medicine cat." He jumped back. "Why? I want to be a warrior!" He hissed. "Well, you have great memory and if I ever get hurt you can save my life, like I saved you from falling that one time." I cooed. Jaykit blushed. "Okay. But, medicine cats can't have mates." He meowed sadly. "That's okay." I meowed. "I can fix that." Jaykit nodded,"Then I guess I'll be a medicine cat apprentice."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me under highrock!" Firestar yowled."We have 6 new aprentices to announce."

I raced out of the nursery with Lionkit and Petalkit at my tail behind them were Cedarkit and Hollykit with Jaykit at the back.

"Slow down!" Squirrelflight called but I didn't listen until I reach highrock when I did a brake check and Lionkit and Petalkit rammed into me.

Firestar chuckled. "Wildkit. Step forward. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be Wildpaw. Brightheart, you have been an honored member of Thunderclan, Wildpaw will be your apprentice."

I ran over to Brightheart and touched noses with her.

"Lionkit, you will be Lionpaw. Ashfur will be your mentor. Petalkit. You're Petalpaw and Sorreltail is your mentor. Hollykit is Hollypaw, Brakenfur is your mentor. Cedarkit, is Cedarpaw and Whitewing is your mentor. And finally Jaykit. You will be Jaypaw and Leafpool will be your mentor." Firestar announced.

They all touched noses with their mentors.

"Wildpaw! Lionpaw! Petalpaw! Hollypaw! Cedarpaw! Jaypaw! "

The clan cheered. Brightheart looked at me with her one green eye.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well we can either practice fighting with Lionpaw, Ashfur, Cedarpaw, and Whitewing. Hunt with Hollypaw, Brakenfur, Petalpaw, and Sorreltail. Or see the territory with Jaypaw and Leafpool." She responded.

"See the territory!" I chanted. Brightheart chuckled and nodded.

"Then c'mon." She purred. I ran up to Jaypaw. "I'm gonna see the territory with you!" I meowed.

He nodded and Leafpool and Brightheart exchanged glances before we left. They showed us around and I caught a squirrel. And Jaypaw learned some new herbs.

When we got back Hollypaw and Petalpaw were sharing a mouse, Lionpaw and Cedarpaw were practicing battle moves, and some warriors were sharing tounges.

"We'll need to make the warrior's den bigger." I overheard Brambleclaw say.

"Yes. We should. With six apprentices that will become warriors, we'll start working tomorrow." Firestar replied.

"Why not just make another den or a bigger camp." I muttered.

"What was that?" Sandstorm asked me.

"Uh. Well if you made another den or like dug out spots to make a bigger camp." I stuttered turning to them.

Firestar nodded. "That would be a great idea!" He purred. "Take that squirrel to the elders and get any prey from the fresh kill pile! You just gave me a great idea!"

I nodded and took the squirrel to the elders. "Mousefur. Longtail. I uh, caught a squirrel. Thought you might like it." I called.

"Finally. Some prey! I've been starving since dawn." Mousefur grumbled.

"Don't mind her. She's just being herself." Longtail reasurred me.

I nodded and placed the squirrel down. "Atleast it's a plump squirrel." Mousefur said.

"Well I'll be going." I said.

"Wait." Mousefur stopped me.

"Hm?"

"Your not like the other apprentices. Your not afraid of me like most apprentices are. Why is that?" I blinked.

"I don't know. But I should really be going."

With that I raced away from the elders den. "Cedarpaw! Petalpaw! Behind the warriors den now!" I meowed and ran behind the warriors den.

They raced after me.

"What is it? Why are we back here?" Cedarpaw pestered me.

"Bitch! Shut up! I think Mousefur might know our secret!" I snarled. Their eyes grew wide.

"What secret?" I heard a voice snarl. Petalpaw and Cedarpaw moved back towards me and revealed an angry Lionpaw and Hollypaw.

Their claws were unsheathed. I unsheathed my claws also and hissed.

"None of your buisness!" I snarled. "This has NOTHING to do with you!"

"If it affects the clan then yes it does!" Hollypaw countered.

My hackles raised and Hollypaw took a step towards me.

"Do it again. See what happens." I snarled. She took another step towards me and I leaped at her. I covered her mouth with my paw and turned to Petalpaw.

She nodded and barreled into Lionpaw, sending him crashing to the ground. Petalpaw leaped on top of him and covered his mouth with her paw.

Cedarpaw leaped over them and stood in front of the hiding spot.

" Now. I said that it was none of your fucking buisness. If you really want to know. Then you'll help me become leader and I'll help you with the future." I meowed.

Hollypaw mumbled something so I removed my paw.

"Why should we help you become leader? What if I want to become leader or Lionpaw does?" Hollypaw questioned

"That's not your destiny. Let's just say I know more than Starclan." I meowed.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw nodded. "Release them!" A voice meowed.

Cedarpaw was pinned to the ground by Mousepaw.

Cinderpaw stood right behind him. "Oh shit." I muttered. Cedarpaw whimpered.

"Then tell them to keep their noses out of my business." I snarled. "Let Cedarpaw go or it will be the last thing you do."

My bright blue eyes blazed like fire. Jaypaw padded over.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Jaypaw help!" Cedarpaw whimpered.

Mousepaw unsheathed his claws. He brought his paw to her face. Lionpaw squirrmed underneath Petalpaw. Mousepaw lifted his paw preparing to slash her face when Lionpaw leaped up and at Mousepaw. They rolled into the center of camp. Cedarpaw leaped up and we all got out to watch. Lionpaw easily overtook Mousepaw.

Lionpaw had him pinned and he spat,"You won't hurt her!" Cedarpaw blushed.

Brambleclaw leaped at them and picked Lionpaw off of Mousepaw. "My paw! My paw!" Mousepaw cried dangling his paw.

Jaypaw padded up and sniffed it. "Nothings wrong!" He muttered.

Petalpaw and I burst out laughing. Cedarpaw snickered. Mousepaw snarled and leaped up. He stalked to the apprentices den with Cinderpaw at his tail. "What was that about?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"Mousepaw was going to hurt Cedarpaw and Lionpaw stopped him. Simple." I replied calmly.

Brambleclaw nodded and padded away. "Thank you!" Lionpaw exclaimed when he had left.

"No worries. Just don't get on my bad side." I snarled.

He backed away a few steps. "This will be a fun few seasons." I muttered to myself.

That night I was walking into the apprentice den when I heard Cinderpaw whisper to Hollypaw, "We shouldn't trust her. We don't even know where she came from!" I smirked evilly and laid in the empty nest next to Cinderpaw.

"Hello." I said sweetly.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"I just wanted to sit with my friends." I snarled.

Cinderpaw shuffled away a bit. Cedarpaw fakely coughed at me. "Ahem!"

I bared my teeth at her and stood up. As I walked by Cinderpaw I brushed my tail on her face. I found another empty nest and laid down. I was between Honeypaw and Petalpaw. I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted to sleep.

"Time to go to the gathering!" Firestar yowled. The clan trudged through the underbrush. When they reached the island I leaped over the log, not touching it at all. I heard gasps behind me. I leaped down and the gathering started soon.

Everybody was seated when we heard a yowl.

I turned to see a fluffy gray tom with dark gray stripes. "Graystripe!" Firestar yowled. He leaped over to him. A she-cat stood behind him.

After lots of explaining and greetings and news the gathering was over. Thunderclan was buzzing as we entered camp. "Graystripe! Yay! You're alive!" I heard cats say.

"Brambleclaw is the deputy now!"

My head pounded. I grabbed a squirrel and sat by the apprentices den, I took a small bite. Jaypaw padded up to me. "Wanna share?" I asked.

Jaypaw nodded and sat next to me. We ate in peace. It was wonderful. I purred.


End file.
